The Meeting Part 2
by Sureena
Summary: Jaina Proudmore throws caution to the wind!


**DISCLAIMER: Sylvanas, Jaina Proudmore, Horde, Forsaken and Undercity are property of Blizzard Entertainment.** Rated M, folks!

Jaina sat alone in her study, thinking. It had been a month since the meeting with the Horde; well, more like a month since she saw the two Forsaken making love. It was all Jaina could think about. She laughed sarcastically. Had it been that long? She had to entertain herself with voyeuristic thoughts. A private moment between two beings Jaina had no right to observe. Recently, the only way she could pleasure herself was with thoughts of _them_.

Mindlessly, Jaina rolled the object Serena had given her around in her hand. It was a hearthstone fragment. Normally, hearthstones are set to the place its owner calls home and can be reused. In the case of a fragment, the hearthstone is broken and the fragment can only be used once.

Was this a trap? If she used it, would she be playing into the Horde's hands? It's not like Jaina could tell anyone where she was going and for what purpose. These thoughts weighed heavily in her mind. To use it or not to use it. After many long minutes, Jaina threw caution to the wind. "Damn it!" If she was going to die, she would die with a smile on her face. Jaina Proudmore wanted to be fucked. She closed her eyes and cast.

The Royal Quarter of Undercity was a flurry of activity. High Warlock Synthian was inducting five lesser warlocks into the fold and it required the Dark Lady's blessing. It was quite a ceremony and it was just beginning. Suddenly, the air crackled about, there was a flash of light, and then Lady Proudmore appeared. Synthian and the newer warlocks were taken aback. Synthian started to cast; fear overtook Jaina's face.

"Stay your hand, High Warlock," Sylvanas commanded

"My Queen?" Synthian queried

"Lady Proudmore is here at my request. Though I expected her days ago, better late than never I suppose. We are to discuss…Worgen…" Sylvanas said, adding an edge of disgust to the latter word.

The Banshee Queen played this off quite well, thought a relieved Jaina.

"Lieutenant Ravensong, please escort Lady Proudmore out of the room so we may conduct the ceremony. I will be with her shortly."

"As you command, my Queen." Serena said, bowing.

"Lady Proudmore, this way."

Jaina followed. Sylvanas gazed at her with a knowing expression. No doubt Serena had told her queen what had transpired on the day of the meeting.

Serena led Jaina to a private parlor and closed the door. To Jaina's surprise, it was quite girly.

"That was quite an entrance," Serena mused, "You're lucky the High Warlock didn't incinerate you."

"Yes, well, I was lucky Lady Sylvanas was so quick to react," was Jaina's reply.

"Help yourself to whatever we have. Since it's going to be awhile, we have some time to get to know each other."

"Do you eat?" Jaina asked, feeling foolish for not knowing. "I can conjure mage cakes."

"I can eat. The great thing about being undead is I can't gain weight, of course I can't lose it either."

Jaina laughed. She liked Serena. She had a jovial nature about her. "We have fruit and cheese here. I doubt you'll be able to cast as we have protective wards in place."

"Fruit and cheese is fine," Jaina smiled. The Forsaken and the Archmage settled into conversation, whittling away the time.

Judging by the shadows on the walls, day had shifted into night, Serena then asked, "Shall we change into something more comfortable?" Jaina's body reacted to this question. That meant the time was drawing near. Jaina was about to have her first lesbian experience. Her heart raced and her cunt quivered. "Help me with my armor, if you don't mind," Serena requested.

Serena was a lovely undead. She must have been beautiful in life. Her body was unflawed save for a scar across her chest. Jaina assumed that is how she died; stabbed through the heart, but she chose not to ask. The Forsaken and the mage locked eyes for a long moment, then both of them heard the creak of a door in the next room. "She comes!" exclaimed Serena, "Follow me." Jaina Proudmore swallowed hard, excitement washing over her body.

Jaina followed Serena into the adjacent room which served as Sylvanas's bedroom. Much like the parlor, this room had a cheery, girlish flair. Red silken sheets adored a high banistered canopy bed, dark redwood furniture complimented colorful tapestries which adorned the walls. This was quite the opposite of the dreary nature of Undercity. Jaina suspected this was a reminder of what Sylvanas's life once was.

As Jaina was admiring the decor, Lady Sylvanas entered the room. Jaina gulped. The sight of her took Jaina's breath away. Her perfect feminine form was adorned with a black lace bra and matching lace panties. Her hair cascaded down her back, free from the cowl and cape Sylvanas usually wore. Free of the pauldrons, her shoulders were smooth and taut, her arms elegantly chiseled. Topping off her outfit, were her thigh-high elven boots. Everything about Sylvanas screamed, "Fuck me!" Jaina grew weak.

Jaina glanced at Serena. The jovial nature of the Forsaken's eyes was now replaced with raw lust. Sylvanas wordlessly walked over to Serena, and kissed her deeply. "Easy, dalah'surfal", Sylvanas whispered, stroking her lover's face with the back of her hand, "You will have me soon."

Jaina was drenched. She wasn't sure if she would last beyond foreplay. "And you, Archmage…." Sylvanas ran her fingers across Jaina's shoulders, "are wearing too much. Serena, please prepare our guest and explain…the rules. I will be waiting."

Serena walked up behind Jaina and kissed her neck. Jaina shivered. "The Queen will pleasure you. I will pleasure the Queen." She kissed behind her ear and down her shoulders. Skillfully, Serena unbuttoned Jaina's dress and let it fall to the floor. "Do what comes naturally, mage," Serena cooed. Jaina leaned into the kisses and sighed. She reached behind and held Serena's face to the nape of her neck. Serena responded by lightly sucking on her and groping her buttocks.

Sylvanas positioned herself on her bed. She leaned back against her headboard and spread her legs. Her hand dropped into her panties. She rhythmically began stroking herself. She bit her lip and glanced at Jaina.

"She likes to be watched, mage," Serena said while kissing Jaina from behind. She moved her hands from Jaina's butt up to her breasts, where Serena fondled and pinched. Jaina moaned. This was all too surreal. She was enjoying herself way too much. "Touch me, Serena, please…"

"Mmm," purred Sylvanas, "Yes, touch her."

Serena reached down and touched Jaina from behind, gently inserting herself into her moist slit. Jaina was wet. She moaned. Jaina had never been penetrated from behind and it felt so good! Jaina bared down a bit on Serena's hand, lightly rocking. Serena was kneeling, kissing the small of Jaina's back. Sylvanas moaned. Jaina looked. She was stroking herself and tweaking her nipple at the same time. Sylvanas licked her lips.

"She wants you, Jaina, go to her".

Sylvanas beckoned Jaina over to her bed. Jaina obediently laid down. Sylvanas mounted her, ravaging the mage with lustful kisses. Serena walked over and kissed Sylvanas behind her neck and unclasped her bra. Sylvanas broke away from Jaina and tongued Serena. Her breasts were free. Turning once again to Jaina, "Touch me, Jaina." Jaina reached up and grabbed one of Sylvanas's tits. "More…pinch them, suck them." Sylvanas pressed her breasts into Jaina's face. Jaina latched on and began to suck. The nipple hardened in her mouth. Jaina bit down. "Oh yes, by the Gods…that's a good girl!" panted Sylvanas. She leaned over and bit Jaina's neck. She kissed her and sucked her. Jaina moaned, "Oh, Syl…Sylvanas, I like that." "Yes, mage, say my name, that's right." Jaina started grind against Sylvanas, her hands gripping at the Dark Lady's back. Sylvanas sensed Jaina was close.

Sylvanas dropped her hand and stroked the inside of Jaina's thigh. Jaina bucked, she quivered at the touch. She was so wet! Sylvanas moaned at the touch of the dampness. "Now for your reward, mage. Do you want it?" taunted Sylvanas.

"Oh yes! Please!" begged Jaina. Sylvanas slowly entered Jaina. One finger, then two. Jaina rocked against the Banshee Queen. "That feels amazing! Oh, oh…please…" Jaina gasped. Sylvanas ran her fingers over the length of Jaina's wet cunt. Jaina was beyond ready. Deep kissing Jaina, Sylvanas targeted Jaina's hot, wet, bundle of nerves hidden deep within her pussy and she rubbed it. Up and down, over and over. She felt Jaina tighten up, her breaths faster, shallower, a moan rising up within her throat. Jaina grabbed at Sylvanas. Sylvanas kept kissing her, kept rubbing…finally, Jaina released! Her twat dripping and spasming. It's been so long and this felt so good, Jaina was sure she was going to blackout from pleasure, her body shook so.

Sylvanas remained on top of her for a bit, gently kissing her, waiting for the mage's body to calm. "Mmm, thank you," Jaina gasped. "Oh you're not finished," chastised Sylvanas.

Directing her gaze towards Serena, Sylvanas sat upon her knees "Come here, you…" Serena happily obliged.

Serena advanced upon the Dark Lady, passionately kissing her lips, then kissing her neck while fondling her breasts. "Hmmm, a bit anxious are we?" Sylvanas teased. "You want me, don't you?" Sylvanas whispered. Serena groaned at the comment. She made her way into the sides of Sylvanas's panties, and worked them off. Sylvanas panted. "Oh yes …do what you want with me!" Jaina watched, utterly transfixed. Descriptions in romance novels paled in comparison to this.

Serena dropped her hand and entered Sylvanas's cunt. "Mmm, fuck me!" Sylvanas gasped and rocked against Serena, her hands encircling Serena's neck. "You're so wet, it's so delicious…"Serena commented. "How would you know unless you drink of me?" Sylvanas asked, between kisses, as she raked her nails down Serena's back. Serena was breathless.

Serena reluctantly released Sylvanas and laid down on the bed. Sylvanas kissed her, then turned around and mounted Serena's face. Serena plunged her tongue into the Banshee Queen without warning. Sylvanas wailed. "Oh fuck…Serena, oh yes…" Sylvanas began to ride Serena's face, slowly, rhythmically. "…mage," beckoned Sylvanas breathlessly, "come here." Jaina was powerless to refuse. Sylvanas pointed at Serena's wet, throbbing pussy. Jaina knew what Sylvanas wanted her to do. "Pleasure her…fuck!" exclaimed Sylvanas as Serena tongue-punched her cunt. "Mmm, dahlah'surfal, I want to cum with you….fuck…you, you keep that up and I will be spent," Sylvanas directed towards Serena, her hips bobbing in time with Serena's tongue.

Jaina knelt on the floor so her head was level with Serena's cunt. Sylvanas was so enthralled with her own sensations that she was unable to explain, but Jaina had read about such ministrations. To help her out, Sylvanas gently stroked the inside of Serena's thighs. Serena bucked. "Oh…she's ready…fuck…ready for you, mage…" Jaina licked the sides of Serena's cunt. Serena moaned. "More…mage…." Panted Sylvanas. Jaina then worked her tongue into Serena. That elicited a loud moan from Sylvanas as Serena's pleasure was transferred to her Queen. Sylvanas was grasping at Serena's thighs. Sylvanas and Jaina locked eyes. Sylvanas was sex blind. Her mouth slightly agape, her face intent on her own pleasure; It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Fuck, I can't hold out much longer…." Sylvanas was now rocking faster on Serena's face. Serena was clutching onto the Dark Lady's ass. Jaina finally plunged her tongue into Serena with all the might she had left. She tasted Serena. She licked, she sucked, and she hummed. Serena bucked and moaned. Jaina pressed her face closer to the wet quivering cunt. Finally, both Forsaken screamed and writhed together. Sylvanas's juices gushing onto Serena's face and Serena's flowing onto the bed sheets. Jaina fell back, spent. Sylvanas continued rocking, and gently rubbed Serena's quivering pussy, both riding out their orgasms.

Sylvanas turned around and kissed Serena, licking herself from Serena's face. "You're so beautiful, my Queen," Serena whispered, holding onto her hips. Sylvanas responded in Thalassian which made Serena smile. The two Forsaken explored each other's mouths for quite some time. Sylvanas kissed Serena and ran her fingers through her hair. The sex was over, these were gestures of genuine affection. Jaina watched them then reluctantly stood up. She slowly reached for her belongings.

"What are you doing?" asked Sylvanas as she rolled away from Serena. "Come here," and she patted the middle of the bed. Jaina understood. She smiled. Jaina laid in between them. Serena began to caress her neck and shoulders with light kisses.

"She will fawn all over you if you let her," Sylvanas said.

"I don't mind. I rather like it," Jaina sighed, enjoying the touch.

"See, my Queen, it's not such a bad thing after all. Maybe you should try it some time?"

"Mind your tongue! I've removed tongues for less," snapped Sylvanas.

"No one would mourn the loss of my tongue more than you, my Queen." Serena playfully retorted.

"Mmm hmmm…." Sylvanas lazily replied.

Despite the fractious banter, Jaina noticed the two were holding hands. Sylvanas seemingly fell asleep while Serena continued to lightly kiss Jaina.

"Are you comfortable, Jaina?" Serena asked.

"Yes, quite," replied Jaina. "Serena…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
